Winter Madness
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: One-Shot fic! Things have gone ugly between Crash and Crunch once again, and Crystal left the house to have time to herself until she encountered Uka Uka who plans to kill her himself. So Crash and Aku Aku have to save her before it's too late.


***Winter Madness***

* * *

Crunch throws wood in the fireplace to make the house warmer. It's winter in Wumpa Island, and Christmas is coming in a few days. Crystal, Coco, and Crash are sitting by the fireplace with Crunch who sat down. Polar and Pura are resting in their beds.

"Can't believe that Christmas is coming already." Coco spoke.

"Yeah. Time really does fly by." Crunch said. He turned to Crystal. "Your first Christmas with us. I still remember when we first met and you join our team in summer." Crystal chuckled.

"I know. And crazy times having been happening. But I enjoy fighting along side you. Cortex and his minions don't stand a chance." She said.

"He always fails." Coco laughed. "He kept trying to get rid of us to take over the world many times, but we always find a way to win." Crash giggled along with his sister. Crystal stood up.

"I'm gonna make us some hot chocolate." She said, walking in the kitchen. Crunch sighed a bit.

"Man, she really knows how to take good care of us." He said. "Glad that she's on our side for months instead of being with that idiot Cortex."

"Well, you know, we bandicoots ain't dumb to be on Cortex's side." Coco said. "Lucky for Crystal, none of his minions tried to get her back since that day she was kidnapped." Crunch nodded, as did Crash. They both remembered that they rescued Crystal from Cortex's castle. "And she is also lucky that no man tried to win her heart like you, Crash, and Fake Crash." Coco said, smirking at her brothers. Crunch made a look.

"Crystal is too good for whoever tried to get her." He said. "Sure she is beautiful, smart, and a great fighter, but she ain't gonna be running off with some fella." Crash nodded in agreement. Coco looked at them.

"You two still have feelings for her?" She asked. "And you haven't fight over that in a long time." Crash only scratched his head while Crunch stares at the ground in silent. "Look, if you two have feelings for her, then one of you must talk to her." Coco suggested. "Like ask her out on a date or something."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Crunch said, rubbing the back of his head.

"About what?" Crystal asked, coming in the living room with a tray with mugs. She set the tray down on the coffee table and the bandicoots grab their hot chocolate.

"Oh, nothing." Crunch said. Crystal shrugged a bit and sat down, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "Uh, thanks for making us this, Crystal." Crunch said. Crystal smiled at him. While they are enjoying the hot chocolate and talk, Crash turned to the little Christmas tree with decorations, and spotted a mistletoe hanging out. He remembered what Coco told him what that little plant meant for couples around Christmas. They kiss under the mistletoe. Crash smiled to himself. He is thinking of him and Crystal under it and kiss for the first time.

"Crash?" Coco asked, poking Crash's chest. The orange bandicoot blinked and turned to his sister. "Where'd you go? I was talking to you." Crash pointed at the tree with an innocent smile. "Oh." Coco said. "You just love looking at our tree." Crash nodded at her.

"It is a beautiful tree, Coco." Crystal spoke.

"Hey, look at this!" Crunch exclaimed, getting up to get near the tree. He picked out a mistletoe that Crash was eyeing on earlier. "Hey, ladies. Gimme a kiss." He said, hanging a mistletoe up. Coco and Crystal laughed at him. Crash rolled his eyes. "Kisses are free!" Crunch said.

"Okay, okay!" Coco said, getting up. Crunch bent down for Coco to reach for his cheek. She planted a kiss on Crunch's cheek. "There you go, brother." Crunch laughed as she walked away to return to her spot.

"Crash, you're next." Crunch said. Crash made a disgusted noise, letting his tongue out. Crunch scoffed. "Fine. Crystal, you're up." That made Crash go wide eyed. Crystal stood up and walk over to Crunch. Just as she leaned over to kiss Crunch on the cheek, Crash cut in and Crystal kissed his cheek instead. "Hey! Crash, what're you doing?!" Crunch asked with a look. Crash smirked at him, giving him a wink before walking away. Crystal shook her head at him, but looked up at Crunch.

"Hey, come here." She said, motioning him to bent down. Crunch leaned over, and Crystal gave him a peck on the lips, making him blush. Crash's ears lowered, his left eye is twitching. Coco noticed this, and turn to Crunch and Crystal.

"Uhh, that was...ummm..." Crunch stammered, still red. Crystal winked at him and walked over to the chair of hers. Crash growled at Crunch as the burgundy bandicoot returned to his spot.

"That was something." Coco said. Crystal giggled a little. Crash and Crunch glanced at each other in silent. Crash narrowed his eyes at him. Crunch glared at him. Crystal and Coco watched the two in silence. Now this is very awkward.

* * *

"Haha! Things are getting good!" Cortex laughed. He watches the tv screen showing the bandicoots in the living room together that N. Gin recorded from his helicamera. "Crash is a very jealous type."

"He and Crunch are gonna fight again." N. Gin chuckled.

"Oh this is just perfect!" Cortex said. "This is my Christmas present! Seeing the bandicoots fight each other!" While Cortex and N. Gin are having a good time watching the screen, Uka Uka overhears this.

"Those bandicoots are getting on my last nerves! I will handle them myself." He spoke and disappeared from the hallway.

* * *

Crunch is outside with the bandicoots, but Crash was nowhere to be seen. But he felt a snowball hitting his back. He turned around to see Crash standing there with a glare. He threw another snowball at him.

"Hey! What're you doing?" He asked, wiping the snow off of him. But Crash continues to throw snowballs at his brother. Crunch made an angry look. "It's about Crystal, isn't it?" He asked. "She kissed me because you had to cut in to make her kiss your cheek! And let me say this to you buddy, her lips are soft and taste like Wumpa!" He taunted. Crash let out a growl and launched at Crunch to tackle him down to the snow. Coco turned to see the two male bandicoots fight in the snow.

"Hey! What're you guys doing?! Stop it!" She yelled, trying to get their attention, but the bandicoots ignored her. Crash climbed on Crunch's back and bit his right ear. Crunch yelled, moving around to get his brother off of him.

"Oww! Get off me, you hairball!" He yelled.

"Crash, stop it now!" Coco screamed. But Crash didn't listen to her. Crunch got Crash's arm and threw him down to the snow. He placed his boot on Crash's chest to pin him down. Crash is struggling, trying to push the boot off. "Crunch, get your foot off him!" Coco said, trying to push his leg away, but Crunch didn't budge.

"No! It's time for him to learn his lesson! I know we shouldn't fight over Crystal, but he always started a fight!" Crunch told her. "He likes Crystal more than just a friend! And guess what? I like her more than a friend too!" Crash grunted a pain, struggling to be free.

"Both of you are idiots!" Coco yelled. "What if Crystal sees you two fight like this? What would she say?"

"I would say never talk to me again." A voice said. The bandicoots turned to see Crystal standing before them, arms crossed with an angry look in her eyes. Crunch quickly got his foot off of Crash who stood up and shake the snow off of him. "So, you two have been fighting over me behind my back the whole time?" Crystal asked.

"Uhh..." Crunch stuttered. "Well, we...we don't-"

"Tell me the truth!" Crystal said. "Do you two fight?" Crash whimpered a bit, lowering his ears. He nodded admittedly. Crystal sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Does this happen after I moved in?" She asked, not looking at the bandicoots.

"It does." Coco spoke. "They are in love with you." Crash and Crunch blushed a little, but didn't say anything. They know they are in trouble now. Crystal turned away to leave the property.

"Where you going?" Crunch called.

"I'm going for a walk!" Crystal replied, not turning back. "Don't follow me! Any of you! I need to be alone!" Crunch sighed and kicked some snow.

"Well that's just great." He said. Crash crossed his arms, feeling ashamed about this. Coco stood in front of them.

"Aku Aku and I warned you about this before. Keep your jealously aside! Now this is worse!" She said. "Crystal found out about this and she is gone. Now both of you could forget about asking her out or something. She won't be interested." Crunch turned to follow Crystal to a snowy jungle, leaving Crash and Coco behind.  
Crystal zipped her jacket up to keep warm from this chilly weather, but she hears Crunch's voice calling for her. She sighed in annoyance and turned back to see him jogging over to her.

"Crystal, let me explain." He said.

"About what? About that you and Crash have feelings for me since the very beginning and fight over me for a long time?" Crystal said, placing her hands on her hips, looking at Crunch with hard expression.

"Look, I'm sorry. Crash is sorry too. But...we couldn't help it." Crunch said. "To be very honest with you, when you give me a kiss at the house earlier, I felt warm and happy. That was my first kiss."

"It didn't mean anything." Crystal said. "You got the mistletoe from the tree for fun. Coco and I kissed you, but me, I gave you a peck because Crash took a kiss from me."

"You didn't kiss Crash on the lips before, did you?"

"No, I didn't!" Crystal said. "I never place my lips on his! I kiss him on the cheeks, and that is it!"

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"No!"

"Did he ever try anything stupid to you or-"

"Crunch, stop!" Crystal yelled. "You worry too much! If Crash and I are in a relationship, you have to stay out of it be happy for us! But we are not! Crash is a sweet bandicoot to me, to you, and to Coco. I think you are jealous of him."

"Jealous of that little twerp?!" Crunch asked with a look. "How could I?"

"Because he doesn't have anger issues like you!" Crystal replied. "When you two fight, you look like you want to hurt him very badly, or worse..." Crunch kneeled down and took her hand, looking into her purple eyes.

"I wouldn't hurt him or anyone. And I don't want to hurt you." Crunch said. "Listen, I'm so sorry about what happened. I promise that Crash and I will fight over you again, I swear it." Crystal looked into his blue eyes in silent. She pulled her hand away from his, turning her head away.

"I don't know if you can promise that." She said. "Talk to Crash and Coco. I'll be home a little later. I need some time alone." She started to walk away from the burgundy bandicoot. Crunch watched in silent. He turned to get back to the house to inform Coco and Crash.

* * *

Crystal walked in the ice cave to have a quiet time alone. As she walked inside, the cave is enormous. But, Crystal wasn't in the mood for the environment. She sat on the ground, thinking to herself.

"Crash, Crunch...the fights must stop. One of you will get hurt, and it'll be my fault." She said. "Maybe joining you was a mistake."

"Indeed it is, Crystal." A voice spoke in the cave. Crystal stood up in alarm, getting her laser gun out.

"Who said that?" She asked. Uka Uka came down to face her. "You..."

"You never should've befriends with those bandicoots, Crystal. They are tools!" Uka Uka said. "Cortex made a mistake about creating you. Bandicoots are no use to us."

"It's a choice to switch sides!" Crystal said. "Besides, Cortex is the one who is failing!"

"That is true, Crystal. But he is not part of my plan either." Uka Uka said.

"What plan?" Crystal asked.

"I will finish you all myself! I am starting with you!" Uka Uka uses his powers to gather the ice to create a body and place himself on the top. He created the ice titan. "I will get rid of the mistake that Cortex created!" Uka Uka roared. Crystal glared at him, aiming her laser gun at him. She can defeat Uka Uka herself...

* * *

The bandicoots sat silently by the fireplace. Crash turned to see one little present under the tree that is for Crystal. He found a very nice gift for her for Christmas since it's her first. The other presents are around the little gift. He found some gifts that are from Crystal as well.

"Man, I feel really bad about this." Crunch spoke finally. "Now Crystal won't be able to talk to us for a while."

"You mean she won't talk to you or Crash. She can talk to me." Coco said.

"That's what I meant, Coco!" Crunch said with a look. Crash narrowed his eyes at him. Crunch sighed. "Sorry, I didn't to raise my voice." He said, touching Coco's shoulder.

"It's okay." Coco said, touching his metal hand. "I'm sure Crystal will forgive you both, but she needs time. Just be patient with her." Crash got up to get back outside. He placed his hands in his pockets, kicking some snow away. He let out a sigh, seeing his breath.

"Hello, Crash." Aku Aku's voice spoke from behind. Crash turned to the mask. He didn't smile or wave at him. Aku Aku tilted his head to the side. "Crash, what is the matter? You seem distressed." He asked. Crash didn't want to talk about what happened. Aku Aku will be mad at him and Crunch even more than last time. "Where is your siblings? Where's Crystal?" Aku Aku asked. Crash pointed at the house, then at the snowy jungle. "Crystal went out for a stroll? But it's too cold to be out there. Let me find her." Before the mask could fly away, Crash ran behind him to join him. "Alright. You seem to know where she is. Lead the way, Crash." Aku Aku said.

* * *

Crystal was thrown to the icy wall. She collapse on the ground, grunting in pain. She held her side. Blood trickled down her side of the head. She is hurt very bad. Uka Uka laughed at her.

"You are so weak! Time to finish you!" He uses the ice arm to strike her, but a noise is heard from outside the cave. There is Crash rushing in the cave and gasped at the sight.

"Crash!" Crystal cried out. "Get...help!" Aku Aku flew in to see his brother controlling the ice titan he created to fight Crystal.

"Crystal!" Aku Aku shouted, coming over to the female bandicoot. He is about to heal her, but Uka Uka strikes his brother away from her. Crash ran around the ice titan to get to Crystal to protect her. He gibbered a bit, asking if she is okay to move, but Crystal couldn't. She is injured.

"Crash, help Aku Aku." Crystal said. Crash placed her behind the ice rock and went over to Aku Aku who recovered from the attack. Uka Uka walked over to them.

"You fools will face my wrath!" He growled. Aku Aku placed himself over Crash's face. Crash's body started to glow, and his arms appear to have marks that glow as well. Aku Crash ran towards Uka Uka and made a rapid spinning attack. Uka Uka growled and hit the bandicoot away. Aku Crash recoiled a bit, but continued to fight the ice titan. Crystal watched the fight in silent, holding her side.  
Aku Crash made a jump and flip to get behind Uka Uka and made a spinning attack at his back. The ice titan body fell, it's going to collapse soon. But Uka Uka didn't give in.

"Give up now, brother!" Aku Aku spoke, making Crash clench his fists.

"Never!" Uka Uka roared. He twisted his ice body and held his hand out and ice pops out of the ground, coming towards Aku Crash. The bandicoot dodged the attack. The mask glared at his twin brother. "This is for taking away my leadership decades ago!" Uka Uka said throwing the icicles at Aku Crash. "This is for taking away Mai! I won the battle to be the new leader of the tribe!" He yelled. He continued to use ice powers to attack the bandicoot. Aku Crash glared at him.

"You have the darkness inside you and you let it consume you! Mai chose me because she doesn't want the darkness to be ruled!" Aku Aku said. "And you decide to destroy our village and killed Mai! You took her away!" He uses light powers to hit Uka Uka in the face, making him roar in agony. Aku Crash jumped on the ice titan and yank Uka Uka off of it. He threw the evil mask down to the ground, and the ice titan fell apart. Aku Aku moved away from Crash's face who is dizzy from the fight and face his brother. "You destroyed everything I loved dearly decades. And you tried to kill Crystal. You are lucky that she isn't dead now, or you will face mercy." Aku Aku said. Crash lowered his ears a bit. He never heard Aku Aku's voice sound so angry and dark before.

"You chose the weak like years ago, brother." Uka Uka said, floating above them. He turned to Crystal who is still behind the rock, holding her side, panting a bit. "This is not over, bandicoot." He told her. "I shall return!" He turned to his brother and Crash. "And as for you, brother. Soon this world will be mine to rule! I'll destroy you, my brother! And your little bandicoots too!" With that, he disappeared from the ice cave. Crash rushed over to Crystal, picking her up in bridal style. Aku Aku went over to heal her wounds with his powers. Her body glows gold. The cut and bloodstains on her head are gone, and her side is healed.

"We must bring her back home right now. She needs warmth and rest." Aku Aku told Crash. The bandicoot nodded. He ran out of the cave with Crystal in his arms as Aku Aku follows him.

* * *

Crystal is asleep in her bed, covered in blankets. Crash, Crunch, and Coco are with her. They are relieved that she is okay, but still scared about her encounter with Uka Uka. She could've been killed.

"Leave her be. She will be fine. I healed her wounds." Aku Aku spoke outside the bedroom. The bandicoots silently left the room. Coco closed the door behind her and meet her brothers in the living room. Crash sat on the chair, looking at Aku Aku who floats in. He is prepared for this. He and Crunch are in for trouble.

"Now, tell me what happened. Why was Crystal out there all alone in the cold and Uka Uka ambushed her in the cave?" Aku Aku asked with a stern look and stern voice. Crunch took a deep breath and told the mask what happened a long time ago. Crash bit his lip nervously, twiddling his fingers. Aku Aku sighed and shook his body.

"This is our fault, Aku Aku. Once Crystal wakes up, we'll tell her-" Crunch was silenced by Aku Aku's hard expression.

"You and Crash should be ashamed of yourselves." He said. "If Crash and I weren't there in time, Crystal would be dead. If she dies, it would effect us so much. Even me. I don't want to lose any of you. You are my children. My everything."

"We know." Crunch said, lowering his head. "We are sorry."

"And as for you and Crash fighting over Crystal, it's gone too far. Crystal saw the whole thing and push her limits." Aku Aku said. "Look, I don't want either of you to be in that room. I will speak to her once she wakes up. I want to hear what she says about Crunch and Crash." The bandicoots nodded at him. Aku Aku faces Crunch and Crash. "As for you two, think about what you have done. I've discussed this before, now you two have to fix it yourselves." He said. He floats away from the bandicoots. Crash looked up at his brother with a sorry look in his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm sorry too. But, Crash, when Crystal kissed me on the lips, it didn't mean anything. And sorry for what I said about her lips taste like Wumpa." Crunch spoke. Coco raised her eyebrow at him, giving him a look. Crash got up and give his brother a hug. Crunch patted Crash's back gently.

"This better be a swear thing, guys. Don't fight ever again." Coco said. Crash and Crunch agreed. They both promised that they won't fight or be jealous. After what happened, they learned their lesson. They hope Crystal could forgive them.

 ** _XX_**

After a few hours, Crystal woke up and found herself in a bedroom of hers and Coco's. She groaned and sat up, holding her head.

"Ugh, what happened?" She asked. The light turned itself on, and there is Aku Aku coming in. "Aku Aku?"

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better I think." Crystal said, looking at her side to see there is no wound. "Thank you for healing me."

"Crash and I found you in that cave and Uka Uka was about to finish you off." Aku Aku said. "He won't be bothering us for a while now."

"Is Crash okay?"

"Of course he is. He's sleeping right now. It's past one in a morning." Aku Aku replied. Crystal turned to see the clock. He was right. Coco is sound asleep in her bed. "I would like to talk to you if that is alright." Aku Aku spoke.

"About what?" Crystal asked, brushing her hair away from her eyes.

"About Crash and Crunch. They told me everything what happened and what made you go off on your own." Aku Aku said. Crystal looked at him.

"They're both in love with me, that's why. They fight over me, one of them wanted to win my heart. It's ridiculous." Crystal said. "When I saw them, I figured that they do it behind my back. I left so I could get away from them. Crunch was worked up about if Crash and I are together or something like that, but we're not in a relationship. And he said that when I kiss him under a mistletoe, he felt happy and warm. His first kiss. The mistletoe we're doing is for laughs, but, I guess Crunch thought the kiss I gave him means something."

"He thinks you love him in return." Aku Aku said. "That is why Crash started the fight first. They are both into you. You have a good heart, and you are there for them, same as Coco. But, they found you different in a good way. You are special them. To us."

"Really?" Crystal asked. "I don't think I'm that special. Just a creation of Cortex who betrayed him after I join you."

"Before you, Crunch was mind controlled by Cortex to kill Crash, but he defeated him by freeing him to be normal. Crunch joined us after he was free from the evil mind." Aku Aku told her. "He was happy to be here, and he still is." Crystal smiled a bit. "When you came along, things are different. Not because the boys fight over you, because you protect them in return."

"Yeah." Crystal said. "You're right."

"Now I should let you get some sleep. When we wake up, we will speak to everyone. And you can talk to Crash and Crunch about how you feel." Aku Aku said.

"Yes. Good night." Crystal said, laying back. Aku Aku disappeared from the room and shut off the light.

* * *

One morning, Crystal met the bandicoots in the room where they eat breakfast. She sat next to Coco and said good morning to everyone. Aku Aku appeared in the peaceful moment.

"Children, Crystal has something to say." Aku Aku announced. Crystal looked at the bandicoots.

"Listen everyone, I wanted to say that I'm sorry that I scared you when Crash took me home. But don't worry, I am fine. Thanks to Aku Aku who healed my wounds." She said. She faces Crash and Crunch. "Guys, I'm very flattered that you like me and everything, but...the jealously and fights need to stop. Someone could get hurt. Even one of you. But listen, I like you both, but...I really don't have any feelings for you. I do love you like you are my brothers. You all mean to so much to me. I love you guys." She said, smiling at each of the bandicoots. They all smiled at her. Crystal got up and got out a mistletoe. "Boys. One cheek is for you to kiss." She told the male bandicoots. Both Crash and Crunch came on each side of her. Crystal watched them, making sure they are no glares, sneers, or anything to make them fight. Thankfully there isn't.  
Crash leaned in to kiss Crystal's left cheek, and Crunch kissed her right cheek. They both pulled away with blushes on their cheeks. Crystal giggled at them and put away the plant. Coco giggled at her brothers.

"Uh, heheheh." Crunch chuckled, rubbing his arm.

"Now, have you two learn something?" Aku Aku asked. Crash nodded, as did Crunch.

"Good. I'll be watching you guys from now on." Coco said. "Now, let's eat breakfast and have a good day." So, the bandicoots sat down to eat their pancakes. Things will turn out fine. They will be having a peaceful holiday soon.

* * *

Cortex was working on the experiment with potions and DNA samples. Uka Uka appeared behind him.

"This better be important, Cortex." He growled.

"Oh, it is, my dear friend." Cortex said, mixing up the tube. "I have the most brilliant plan. It does involve the bandicoots. Mostly about Crystal. Glad that she is still alive, Uka Uka."

"What is your point?"

"My point is..." Cortex paused when he placed the tube back with the others. "Ever since I captured the creatures years ago, I have each of their DNA samples before they evolve. This experiment involves...breeding." Silence fell upon the lab. Uka Uka stared at the scientist. But he figured out what Cortex means by that. A newborn will be trained to become evil and never betray them.

"A newborn bandicoot." Uka Uka spoke. "It will be raised by us! It'll become a killing machine!"

"Right! We will finally have our bandicoot!" Cortex said with a smirk. "And Crystal will be the one who will carry it! This will take me some time to get this right before I give this to her." He picked up a tube filled with DNA. "Never thought I'd say this, but...I'll be one heck of a grandpa!"

* * *

 ***The End...or is it?***

* * *

 ***Author's Note: Well, well, well. Time for me to work on a new project! A full Crash Bandicoot story! Yes, time to make some babies! LOL. Seriously though, I want to write something a little challenging, but don't worry, it'll be a fun but a crazy story. Don't be mad, it's my idea to make a story like that. It took me a long time to figure how it's going to work and all that crap. Be grateful about this one-shot I work my ass off.  
Anyway, this new fic will be written sometime by December or after New Year's. I'm not going to be around after my surgery on the 28th of Nov., so I should give you all some heads up about that. Other fics are worked on, but remember I won't be around until I am better.  
Thanks for reading and understanding! Have a good Thanksgiving that's coming around!*  
**


End file.
